Love You, Anymore
by lana-klaroline
Summary: She wasn't hoping to change him, no, she was hoping she would matter enough to him. He was power and destruction and everything evil. She was light and pure and everything ethereal. The gods did not foresee what happened, neither fate nor destiny could guess what was to come. They were angels and devils, living in their own garden of Eden.


(I loved him. I really did, I loved the way his chest moved when he breathed, and how when he smiled, he'd get a dimple, I loved the way when someone mentioned me, and his cheeks produced pinkness. I loved the way his voice sounded during the winter and the way he felt in the heat, I loved the way when he touched me, he left trails of electricity across my body. I loved him I really did; I just wished he would have loved me too.)

She found herself thinking of him, fantasying about them together constantly, but she knew she couldn't let it happen. There was too many things she didn't like about him, the fear he held over people's heads, the cloud of terror that seemed to follow him wherever, the casual way he could kill, like he wouldn't change a single thing he's ever done, wouldn't save a single life he's ever stolen. He smiled the way Lucifer might have smiled, moments before he fell from heaven. Watch out for guys with smiles like that: the devil can be beautiful, too. "But he was hell-bent on survival - more than that, he would thrive - and there's something about a man like that, a man that looks fate in the eye and tells it no, that will always make a woman like me say yes", her speech went unheard, they all chose to ignore it and call her crazy. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to hate that man with all of her being but she couldn't find it in herself. Stefan blamed this on the fact that she only believes in the good of people, Elena believed she was blinded by love and Damon just though she was an outright stupid fool. Caroline wanted to believe Stefan, could agree with Elena and didn't even care what Damon had to say at this point, but she agreed to herself that she simply knew too much about Klaus to despise him, after all, _it's hard to hate someone once you understand them._

xoxo

He was power and destruction and everything evil. She was light and pure and everything ethereal. The gods did not foresee what happened; neither fate nor destiny could guess what was to come. They were angels and devils, living in their own Garden of Eden. The infamous hybrid and the small town baby vampire, plots and schemes to tear them apart all failed. No matter how hard they tried no one could stop them. Each had a magnetic force and the pull was too strong for anyone to stop, even themselves. It was bound to fail, destined for disaster people said but somehow, somewhere along the road, things happened, things that were never meant to happen and their love was larger than life. He would bring down entire villages for her, and she would slaughter any enemy that got in their way. She wished it never had to come to this, for life to be simple, but he was wild. He was a hybrid of a man, torn between wanting to be a good man and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. But she understood him and she loved him, she loved him she loved him, she still loves him. Just like he will always protect her, will shelter her from the harshness of their world, she will forever be his greatest weakness: his love. How they got there, no one really knows but here's a lesson for you. There are things that happen in life: things that were planned and things that were never meant to happen. These kinds of things were the worst and they summed up their entire existence. His mother was never meant to do the spell that changed the balance; her mother was never meant to neglect her daughter for her duties. His father was never meant to be so set on destroying him, her father was never meant to be so set on "fixing her". He was never meant to fall for her and she was never meant to fall for him. But some things just happen and some people spend their short human lives trying to rid these things, undo them and forget about everything that happened but the key was to just let it happen. They didn't believe in fate, that everything happened for a reason but they had forever, and forever was a long time to have regrets. Eventually everything that was never meant to happen between them turned into something that could not be broken, something indestructible. Some of the best things were never meant to happen. These things can be events, words, or places but in their case it was each other. People that you meet and you can't forget.

You can forgive all their sins and betrayals but they could never forget. Humans are such fickle creatures, war, religion, death. So many things that destroy them but cannot seem to break free of, perhaps they enjoy the pain, their sense of humanity felt. But they could not forgive each other and they could not forget. They had hurt and been hurt one too many times. She leaves, he kills. He yells, she cries. So many mistakes and so much time to correct them but they're both stubborn, unwilling to just open their eyes. Maybe the humans had an advantage; they lived one lifetime, grudges were such a ridiculous notion when they never knew how much time they had left. Some learnt to forgive and others learn to forget. But they had forever and forever is a long time.

xoxo

(You know it's never fifty-fifty in a relationship. It's always seventy-thirty, or sixty-forty. Someone falls in love first. Someone puts someone else up on a pedestal. Someone works very hard to keep things rolling smoothly; someone else sails along for the ride.) She wanted to see everything, feel everything but most importantly she wanted to be his everything. No one told her that you don't get to choose to be someone's everything, so it never occurred to her to think any different. So she gave him all of her, everything she had and he couldn't do the same. Because you see, he had grown up a selfish man. Broken by his childhood, abandoned by his family he had never loved another. He saw himself as a monster, the most powerful being in the world and love could only make him weaker. What he didn't understand was that it wasn't a weakness; it was strength when you love the right person. But after 1000 years of isolation and one goal, power, he was still a broken man. And he couldn't give her all of him the way she wanted to. He had learnt to have walls and stand guarded and no preppy little blonde vampire could change him. But she wanted, she needed more of him. See she had grown up a fairly spoilt child, brandished with toys and clothes and affection from her parents, until one day her daddy didn't love her mother anymore and her mother's heart suddenly became closed off. Her father left, and poor little Caroline was left with a cold hearted mother, wanting nothing but to distract herself with her work. So Caroline followed in her mother's path, putting all of her effort into one specific thing or person until there was nothing left for herself. She would soon learn that some things don't deserve all of you, and each time she discovered this, a part of her got left behind. But this never stopped the girl with golden curls and baby blue eyes. If anything, the more she loved and lost, the more she learnt. Klaus was different; she knew this before she loved him. He was this vicious, heartless man that didn't seem to care for anyone or anything. Until Caroline. She understood the attraction that comes when someone capable of doing terrible things, seems to only care for you. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, his only source of light and hope in over hundreds of years. He found himself opening up to her, understanding her and falling in love. But they could never work and they both knew that. She was light and he was dark. Darkness always rubs onto the light before the light appears on the dark. He didn't want this lifestyle for her, he didn't want to ruin her innocence to the harshness of his world, and so he pushed her away, built up walls. Being the stubborn creature she was, they fought and fought until she couldn't do it anymore and so she left. She walked out of the door and out the hotel to silence, no calling for her or following footsteps. This is when she knew. Everything they had tried had been for nothing, because what is love when it isn't equal? She believed it to be abuse of power, manipulation by the most powerful creature on Earth. Because what was the point when she gave 100% and he couldn't even try. He knew as soon as she walked out of the door and out the hotel, he'd fucked up.

xoxo

She finds her way back to Tyler. The first boy shed truly loved, who accepted her supernatural life, embraced it and loved her despite their different bloods. He could kill her with one bite but she was always one to trust too much. Tyler took her back with open arms, he had understood the pain she must have gone through, and the courage it took to escape Klaus. But Tyler began to notice things about her, things that were never there before Klaus.

"You could tell certain things by looking, looking at her and the way she looked at him, the way she never looked the same after, never looked at me that way."

Tyler could never compete with the Original, his sire, his creator. And deep down Caroline knew that. So she went back to the only thing she truly knew; him.

xoxo

Rebekah was the first to hear of her new search for the hybrid, and Caroline could notice her tear streaked face and red eyes, most likely a result of her brother. She looked at Caroline with a certain kind of pity, like she understood the pain and heartbreak of loving someone unconditionally and only getting so little in return. "Stop setting yourself on fire just to warm the cold hearts of those who do not burn for you", and then she was gone, leaving a speechless curly haired blonde to collapse on her bedroom floor. Her breakdown stopped when she had learnt the news; her mother was dying of cancer. With only a year left to live, they spent the world travelling with what little time Liz had left. Their day to day adventures and constant worrying left no room for Klaus. She was grateful for the distractions, although she would never tell her mother about it. This was no time for mourning yet, she would forget about him as well as she could and show her mother how much she truly loved her. Liz was getting weaker by the days and refused Caroline's blood, her one chance at survival. Then 3 days into their landing in Moscow, her mother collapsed. She died on the ride to the hospital. There was a small service held in Mystic Falls, she stuck to the front line and was strong for her mother. She noticed a presence to the back of the cemetery, her head quick to shoot up to realise it was a blonde with dead straight hair in a tight black dress and a man with dark brown hair in an impeccable suit. _He_ did not show. It took her two weeks to stop crying, 2 years to stop mourning, and 20 years to accept everything. By then everyone she knew had drifted from her, whether on purpose or not Caroline found herself alone and back on a quest to find her biggest weakness. The trip to Moscow was painful, the airplane filled with memories of her mother, and by the time the plan landed he had heard of her arrival, she was expecting him as well. He would always find her. She found herself in his house, making her way to his room where the only light came from the moon through the open windows. As she slowly climbed into his bed, wearing nothing but his old t-shirt he couldn't look away. The starlight kissed her neck in a way that made him beg for an infinite midnight. Staring straight into his eyes, she began to talk and didn't stop until she felt free. "I keep coming back to you, as if you are meant to be some grand beginning, but you will always only be where things begin to end." He had not looked away her entire speech, taking every word will a slight clench of his jaw or the gentle tracings on her exposed skin. Finally, as she turned towards the moon, he heard her whisper, "of all the things that the universe stole from me, I miss us the most".

xoxo


End file.
